So Sad
by bellagorilla1470
Summary: Two weeks after Emissary a new crew member comes to the Spacestation with a story and This is my second ever FanFic. I maybe ending this story, I will Not do so for a week or two, So let me know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**So Sad**

Summary : Two weeks after Emissary a new crew member comes to the Spacestation with a story and This is my second ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters...  
But I own the Betazoid Sera Liz and Jon

_We open to see a runabout docking at Deep Space Nine, then we see Sisko, Dax, Kira, O'Brien, Bashir and Odo. _"Captain?." "Yes Doctor." "this Lieutenant Sera is going to be the Counselor, is she not?." " Yes Doctor." _Then she walks in with a girl 3 years of age. _"Captain Sisko, I am Lieutenant Sera your new Counselor... and this ' _She looks at the girl ' _is Liz." "Is she yours." "Yes Doctor Bashir." "How did you know?." "I Am a Betazoid Doctor Bashir." "Oh." _We see them getting to know one another and we see Quark, Rom and Nog coming with a bottle of Cardassian Yamok Sauce. _"Come on." "Yes brother."_ Then we see Quark, Rom and Nog come in. _"Lt. Sera." "Who are you?." "Captain." "Quark, this is Quark, his brother Rom, and his nephew Nog, Lt." "Oh." _"This is so weird." _" It is Doctor." "What?." "You just said, 'This is so weird' Did you not?." "Yes I guess I did." "Sera, this bottle of Cardassian Yamok sauce is for you." "Thank you Quark, I love Yamok sauce." "And it is free." "But brother..." "Rom, it is free." "Yes brother." "Captain, my quarters." "Yes corridor S-13-S." "Right next to Julian." "Yes Old Man." "Next to me?." "Julian I don't bite." "Okay... does Liz bite?." "No Julian." "Okay." "Where is her father Sera?." _Sera looks upset. _"He died Kira." "Oh." _"I did not need to ask her, it made her sad and she looks like she will cry." _"It is okay for you ask me Kira, I may be sad but it has been almost four years sense he died, Kira". _and Liz starts to cry because her mother is sad. _"Don't cry Liz, don't cry, ' A_nd she looks at the Captain ' _Captain she is tired and so am I, I think it is time for bed." "It is late Ben." "Yes it is Old Man." _and O'Brien yawns. _"Is the Chief tired?." "Yes Major." "Time for bed then." "But Major." "Quark."_ the Major looks like she will make Quark cry. _"Time for bed come Rom and you too Nog." "Yes brother." "Yes uncle." "Come Liz, bed time." "Yes mommy." A_nd Sera gos to bed for the night, So good night and see you __on the next __**So Sad.**_

_Bellagorilla1470_


	2. Chapter 2

**So Sad**

Summary Two weeks after Emissary a new crew member comes to the Spacestation with a story and This is my second ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters...  
But I own the Betazoid Sera Liz and Jon and the Bajoran Tori  
Chapter 2  
_Set One Week Later from chapter 1_

"Good morning Julian." "Good morning Sera, Good morning Liz." "Hi." "What?, are you okay Liz?." "She is just fine Julian." "But." "Julian she is going to stay with Tori and not happy with me." "Oh, Did you have breakfast Sera?." "No I did not Julian." "Well you need breakfast you know." "Yes I know that I need breakfast Julian." "Well sense you did not have breakfast, you can have breakfast with me!." _Julian looks like he is never sad, _"Thank you but no." _Now Julian is sad. _"But." "No but's Julian!." "Okay." _Now Julian looks really sad _"But as your doctor I say 'Eat your breakfast!.'" "Okay Julian! I'll eat breakfast!." _And she turned to her daughter, Shes gone!. _"Elizabeth!." _She cries out, But there was no answer from her daughter, And Sera cry's. _"Sera!." _Julian hugs Sera to comfort her. _"Julian... I... can't... lose... Elizabeth..., I... just... can't..." _She says in between tears. _"I know you can't." _Julian try's not to cry. _"You know Sera Odo can look for her." "That's right we can." "We?." "Yes your coming, Right?." _Will Julian go with Sera? Find out Next Time On __**So Sad.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So Sad**

Summary Two weeks after Emissary a new crew member comes to the Spacestation with a story and This is my second ever FanFic  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters...  
But I own the Betazoid Sera Liz and Jon and the Bajoran Tori  
Chapter 3

"Yes your coming, Right?." "I can if I need to, I guess." "Would you please?." _Julian looks as if no one else in the galaxy matters at this moment but Sera,Because Julian loves Sera, With Jadzia it was just a infatuation, A crush really. Sera knows how Julian feels at this moment and smiles from ear to ear and just can't resist the urge to kiss Julian, and she kisses Julian, And Julian can't resist the urge to kiss Sera back and kisses Sera back. __Does anyone matter? even Liz? Find out Next Time On __**So Sad.**_

Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter but when I went to bed last night it got stuck in my head and I just had to do it and I thought a good cliffhanger would be healthy for you! Update soon! ( I hope )

_Bellagorilla1470_


	4. The story of Sera and Liz

**The Special So Sad**

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Emissary and DS9 but I own the Betazoid Sera Liz and Jon.  
_Chapter 1._

_The special story's by Sera and Liz about Jon._

_**Sera.**_

_Jon, he loved me like no one man has loved me before, We had only been married for one month and I was three weeks pregnant with Liz when Jon passed__ away, In truth we loved __one another more then my mom and dad loved one another, Jon and I where in love, I tolled Jon that the baby was a girl and I was going to name her Liz like he wanted just two minutes before he died, and I still feel like a part of me died when Jon died.  
_

_**Liz.**_

_I did not know my daddy, He passed away before I was born, Mommy said that daddy loved me very much, I love my daddy very much, Daddy knew for two weeks that he was going to be a dad before he passed away, And knew for two minutes that I was a girl and that my name was Liz, My name is not Liz but Elizabeth daddy liked Liz but mommy likes Elizabeth so my name is Elizabeth but my nick name is Liz, So I'm called Liz.  
_

_Bellagorilla1470_


	5. This maybe the ending

I may be ending this story, If you like this story and wish for me to continue, Please review/PM me and let me know!,  
I will work on this ( this story ) If I don't end this story.  
I will not be ending "You know?." or "Am I dreaming, Captain?." or Telling Dr. Zimmerman.  
The stories I maybe ending are : No Longer In Pain., So Sad. and The Big Fight.


End file.
